lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Juanita the Chameleon
Note: This character was created by Ken Penders, but this character is based off of the Sonic Archie Comics. 'Juanita '(commonly nicknamed Nita) is the younger sister of Sabir Moonstone and Salma the Chameleon and youngest child of Espio the Chameleon and Luna Moonstone. RP Bio Life of Heroes RP 3 Juanita first appeared 25 years in the future on the Death Egg II. She was tied up with her sister and parents until they were freed by Sabir Moonstone. She escaped along with all the other heroes from the Death Egg II to get to Sky Sanctuary. For a moment when Salma couldn't find her, Espio feared that Juanita fell down while they ran, but was latter relifed to see that she was actually jumping on a cloud. Sister's First TIme Travel Later, Juanita came over to the future Crash Man and Sia's house to see her friend Annabelle. Juanita toke Sabir's spare time travel device to go back in time with Annabelle to see what was about it that kept Sabir doing it over and over again. However, she findss that her first visit isn't as fun as she thought it would be, and soon later gets separated from Annabelle while exploring the past. Later she gets chased down by a group of Fusions, but is saved by Espio the Chameleon, who then takes her home. The following night, however, while Juanita was sleeping, she suddenly awakes to see her uncle in her room, who claims he's just taking her necklace off so she wouldn't suffocate. However, early the next morrning she finds that her necklace is no where to be found, and then finds her injered Umbreon in the living room. Relizing that this was all the past Shadow's doing, Juanita bandaged Umbreon's injeries, left a note for her parents, and packs up to head back into the past to get the necklace back. The Second Trip Back Luckaly for her, Juanita was sent right onto Shadow's Starship when she went back in time the second time. She finds Shadow and the necklace and tried to sneak past him to get it by invisability, but he catches her and tried to shoot at her legs, since that's was what was still visable. Juanita tried to asked Shadow to give back the necklace, but Shadow just tried to shoot her again, followed by setting off the alarms, taking the necklace and running away. But a Big Daddy charged in soon after and destroyed the two drone bots that were about to get her. However, the Big Daddy then came charging after her, but stopped when she accidentally gets covered in some green glow that made it become friendly. It then proceeded to escort Nita to an escape pod to get to earth. But later durring the day, when the glow stoped, the Big Daddy began to walk away from Juanita. Despite her tried to ask where it was going, the Big Daddy continued to walk away. Juanita then found a small cave at Green Hill Zone to stay in for a bit, but the blizzard soon kicked in and made it more difficult to possibly get comfortable in the cave. While in the cave, she wrote a latter to her parents and sent it back in time, to witch it ended up next to the Shadow from the future. However, she soons hears voices and discovers Ratchet, Clank, Keira, and Daxter, who have recently landed in the snow covered hills in search of the Chaos Emeralds. She was then invited to hitch a ride with them. Since then, she's helped them in their search for the emeralds, such as giving them the emerald she found befor their arrival, saving the energy tracker that could help locate the emeralds, and praying to the Master Emerald to ask for help with Chaos 1. Getting Involved in War Durring the look for the Chaos Emeralds, Juanita and everyone she's been traveling with becomes informed of the war between Moonbrooke and the Light Kingdom and were asked to help. For the most part, Nita was only allowed to stay close to Yoko, who was keeping an close eye on her for the moment untill she decides to get deep into the fight and told Nita to stay in the van. Wanting to help, Juanita grabs on of Ratchet's guns (without permission) and tried to get the Light Troops away from the gate of Moonbrooke by "thretening" them, untill Sweet Tooth begins a killing spree on the Light Troops. After Sweet Tooth broke through the Moonbrooke gate, Juanita could have been killed by him if it wasn't for Shadow the Hedgehog supposingly "killing" Sweet Tooth. Believeing he was good again, she heed his words and hid behind a turrent. Once the war had ended, Juanita didn't believe Shadow when he told the group he was going to be the reason for the world's destruction prior to hearing this Shadow was from the past. As the past Shadow left, Luna gave Juanita a Chaos Emerald, understanding how much she wants to help the prime Shadow. Finding the Rest of the Chaos Emeralds Juanita then went with the group to N. Sanity Island, the next location of a Chaos Emerald. Prior to arriving to the island, she expressed her concern for Shadow and Jak, but was eased by Daxter's confirmation that Jak can handle himself. Upon arriving on the island, Juanita and Yoko waited on the shoreline for an "okay" to come up. However, Juanita chases a butterfly down the beach and got brifly separated from the group. But then she tripped on something burried in the sand and dug it up, reveiling it to be the Starlight. With her new discovery at hand, she returns to the group and headed for Dr. Neo Cortex's Tower. But before the group could enter the tower, Dr. Cortex and some of his assisstants flew out of the top floor due to an explosion. Despesed by his failure, he quietly gives the group the Chaos Emerald. Before their departure, Juanita left Cortex a water to clean the dirt in his mouth. Their next destination was Mt. Fate, which they reached via helicopter. The group's original plan was to start at the top and work their way down. But there was no need, as they found the emerald at the peek. The next Emerald was in Liberty City, where Sly volenteired to to find the emerald on his own. While he was gone, the group figured Shadow was planning to ambush them, so Juanita was paired with Yoko and toke one of the emeralds and headed for Algonquin. Durring the trip there, Juanita askes Yoko if any of their allies had superpowers, surprised at their acompleshments despite being normal. When they reach Algonquin, Yoko told Nita to take the emerald and find the others while she fights Brad. Juanita catches up with Ratchet & Clank, Daxter, and Keira, who's emeralds are all safe. As Yoko catches up, the Cooper Gang pulls up in a white van, stateing that they've found the last emerald. As they debate on how to get inside Shadow's starship, they desided to return to Cortex's Castle due to the satelights there. Sabir's Return to the Bad Future Although Juanita has not phiscally appeared so far, Salma said that she gave Nita to Lord Shadow and Fuse. In the flashback, it was shown that Fuse and Shadow toke her when she was a day old, although the fog hid their true idetity, witch is why Salma was unable to recognize them until they toke Nita. Juanita is planned to appeare in the Secondary RP soon. Personality Note: Though this character belongs to the Sonic Archie Comics, this character's personality is fan-made due to lack of information. Juanita is a sweet and polite younge lady, but can also be anoying to her older siblings at times, though they get along most of the time. She also holds innocence in her personality. It was described to be "Cream the Rabbit's and Charmy Bee's personalities mixed together." Despite her young age, she doen't let it stop her from doing whatever she can to help. She doesn't judge others by appearances and only tries to see the good in everyone and everything, this led to her "friendship" with Black Doom's Eye. Going by the rule "As long as they have a heart, goodness can be found somewhere". Juanita also cares deeply for her friends and family, and takes promisses to them seriously, despite older people believeing she doesn't. However, She's quite naive and never experianced fighting enemies prior to traveling to the RP's prime time. But this can be made up for with her determination and strong heart. Sabir's Return to the Bad Future Juanita has a less enthusiastic and more calmer personality. She believes the rule that "the world has always been like this and always will be", and nothing she could do would change anything, witch is why she agreed to help the Thugs-4-Less Leader in his escape. But if she gets angered, she shows her agressive side, as she did when she aimed a Black Warrior gun at the Thugs-4-Less Leader, believeing he tricked her. Juanita also offten gets confused on what's right or what's wrong from being raised by Fusion Shadow. Skills and Abilities Being a chameleon, Juanita natually has the chameleon traits of climbing walls and turning invisable. However she has yet to master them. She can't use it for a long preiod of time, or is only able to perform them half way, possibly due to her young age. In her own time line, Juanita has been taking ballet lessons after school for three years. Trivia *Ironicly, Juanita plays a bigger role in the main RPs than Salma, as Salma plays a role in the Archie Comics, while Juanita only appeares once as a cameo. Gallery Juanita Archie.PNG|Juanita's appearance in the Archie Comics Juanita3.png|Juanita's appearance in the RP Dark Future Juanita2.PNG|Nita in the Bad Future Category:Females Category:Chameleons Category:Heroes Category:Archie Comics Characters Category:Luna's Family Category:Shadow's Family Category:Characters Category:Pages Category:J Category:SierraSia Category:Black Doom's Family